Strength from Nowhere
by KoYami
Summary: A few years before Ichigo was even born, the third company has two new members. Will they be an asset to the company? Or will they just cause grief and tragedy especially to their new Assistant Captain, Izuru?
1. The Troublesome Duo, Maiko and Satsuki

**Yay! I finally decided to stop being lazy and actually write! Anyway, this is just a random thing I did from an idea that popped into my head. I seriously wrote this on a whim. Please don't hate me 'cause it's bad, I just did it for fun. -laugh- Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I hope you all know that I don't own Bleach or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

"Izuru? Izuru?" Captain Ichimaru called, searching for the blonde assistant captain. He turned a corner on the outside walkway on the many buildings inside the Seiretei, strolling down at a leisurely pace. He really was in no hurry to find his assistant captain, but Gin did wish he would show up soon. Ichimaru had something interesting to tell him.

Suddenly, the captain stopped, crossing his pale arms hidden inside the sleeves of his uniform and glanced around the area. This really _was_ frustrating. Where could Izuru be? While contemplating just where the younger male could be hiding, Gin had failed to notice his surroundings; completely oblivious to the footsteps approaching behind him. However, he was jerked from his thoughts when the being came to a stop after turning the sharp corner, and Gin felt something smack into the back of him.

"Oof!" the person behind him grunted as they smacked into the Captain of the Third Company hard, flying down to the ground below them. Gin was merely sent rocking foreword a few inches. His tiny frown quickly changed into a look of mild curiosity as he stood there for a few seconds, slightly wondering who could have bumped into him, before twirling around to look at the newcomer, captains' coat lifting a few inches off his skinny figure. He peered down at the person in front of him, and slowly started to smile pleasantly.

"Ah, Izuru. I was lookin' for ya," the captain said, reaching out a hand to help the blonde up. Izuru shook his head violently, as if shaking away the pain from the fall and looked up at his captain with wide eyes.

"S-s-sumi masen, Ichimaru-taichou!" he exclaimed, spring up to his feet immediately. He bowed low to his captain, the straightened up to look at his captain. "I didn't see you there, I was in such a hurry. Actually, it was to find you, captain. I heard you were looking for me."

"Yes, yes, I was," Ichimaru said smoothly. "You remember how our third an' fourth seats were killed fightin' those hollows backing in the world of the livin'?"

Izuru nodded, answering, "Yes sir, I do."

"Well, since the new third an' fourth seats really aren't adequate replacements, they've foun' some others, formerly from squad eight. They did'n have a seat b'fore but apparen'ly after fightin' a couple a Huge Hollows, they displayed their true potential nicely. Quite the undiscovered talents, ne?" Ichimaru continued.

"H-hai," Izuru stammered.

"Well, don' just stand there, we're gonna go meet 'em!" Gin exclaimed happily, grinning his usually wide grin. He patted Izuru hard on the back one time as he walked past the assistant captain, off to meet the new recruits. Izuru made a high-pitched yelp, jumping up a few inches, and hurried after his captain, not wanting for Ichimaru to leave the blonde behind.

_

* * *

_

"Hello Captain Ichimaru, Assistant Captain Kira. My name is Izunane Satsuki, third seat in Third Company. It's an honor to serve under you," the bowing low. Her dark, dark brown hair that reached her shoulders fell in her face as she swooped down to bow. Gin grinned, a pleased expression on his face.

"No need ta' be so formal, Satsuki," Gin said with a slight bounce in his voice. "Oh, I hope ya don' mind me callin' ya by yer first name, do ya? Now that you're in my company, third seat at that, we should be friends, hm?"

"A-alright, Ichimaru-taichou," Satsuki said, looking up at the man with a small smile.

"Good. Is the same for ya true, miss..."

"Chizunu Maiko," the other girl said, bowing just as deeply as Satsuki.

"Pleasure, Maiko-san," the silver-haired captain said, inclining his head to her, then to Satsuki beside Maiko.

Now...I'd ya would all excuse me, I have some word ta do..." The captain sighed. " 'S been a bit busier since the previous third and fourth seats' deaths..."

Gin turned around, sighing sadly. "Ah well, I'll leave you guys ta get acquainted, then." He pulled open the sliding door leading outside.

"Bai-bai!" he called, waving, then fluttered out the door.

There was silence between Izuru, Satsuki, and Maiko for a few minutes after Gin left; a silence where Izuru twisted his hands in nervousness. What should he do? What should he say? The more and more he thought about it, the more nervous he became. His legs shook underneath his hakama, and his eyes darted around the room.

"So...Izuru-fukutaichou..." Satsuki spoke up after what seemed like a millennium.

"Ah?" he said, snapping his head up, eyes wide.

"Ah, never mind," Satsuki said, waving her hand slightly.

"No, no, what was is?" Izuru pressed. "Anything to break the silence."

"Well...I was just kinda wondering if you served Ichimaru-taichou for a reason. I mean, I've always looked up to him so..."

"Oh, well, yes!" the shaking blonde exclaimed. "I really look up to Ichimaru-taichou."

Satsuki grinned, forest green eyes shining. "You do? Oh, that's good. For some reason, I've always admired him. At least we have something in common." Satsuki laughed.

Izuru smiled a small smile back at her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	2. AKWARD

**Oh geez. This took a bit to get out. I'm so sorry for the delay! I've just had a lot to cope with. But I know you don't wanna hear me rant, so...**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

"...and that's why I think a Ryoka could never get into the Seiretei," Maiko concluded, leaning back across the trunk of a large tree. It was a nice day out, and the captain had given neither Maiko nor Satsuki anything to do, and telling them to simply go out and enjoy themselves. They happily obliged.

"Nah," Satsuki called, atop a thick branch on the same tree her friend was leaning on. Her arms and legs were dangling off both sides of the branch, lying with her stomach down like a lazy cat. In one of her small hands she held a small container of juice that she occasionally took a swig of.

"See, if a Ryoka was trying to break into the Seiretei, they'd probably have to be pretty smart, and think outside of the box. I'm sure they would probably come up with an idea so absurd, the shinigami wouldn't even _dare_ try to wonder about it. Y'no. Out of the box," Satsuki explained, making the outline of a small square with her index fingers.

"Whatever. I still think security's too tight for anyone or anything to get in," Maiko finished, rolling her dark, chocolate eyes. Satsuki raised the jug in her right hand to her lips and tipped her head back, gulping down a few mouthfuls of juice. As she lowered her deep green eyes, she spotted a lone figure walking a few meters away from where the two shinigami were resting. She grinned when she recognized who it was.

"Izuru-fukutaichou!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. A yelp of surprise was heard from Kira and he jumped up from the sudden noise. Satsuki turned her head down to her dirty-blonde haired friend and asked, "You don't mind if he joins us, do you?"

"If he isn't too timid," she responded, smirking slightly.

"Over here, Assistant Captain!" Satsuki yelled, waving her arms to attract his attention. Izuru blinked his wide, blue eyes and looked over at the two girls wondering if he should go over or not. After a few seconds, he decided, "Why the heck not?" He walked slowly over to the tree in which the two girls were seated in his usual shy, hesitant manner. A few feet away from Maiko, he stopped and simply stood there, wondering what to do.

"Come on Assistant Captain, please sit down," Maiko said, gesturing next to her; the spot right under Satsuki. Heart beating irregularly fast, (or at least for a normal shinigami), he slowly and shakily walked the few steps ahead and sat down rigidly in the spot that Maiko picked out for him.

"Yay! Kira-fukutaichou's joining us!" Satsuki cried out, flailing on the tree branch. "Oh, whoops!" She was suddenly thrown off balance because of her irregular movements, and only had time to yelp before she was sent sliding unexpectedly off the branch. As she fell, her jug of juice was thrown from her hands, and was sent flying up in the air; quite the opposite of where Satsuki was headed. Izuru yelped and tried to scramble out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. With a cry of pain from both of them, Satsuki was sent sprawling right on top of the unsuspecting Izuru. Satsuki groaned and went to sit up, but something fell with a loud "THUNK" on her head and rolled away on the grass.

"Stupid juice..." she groaned, then suddenly realized where she actually fell. Her face turned a bright shade of red, and she quickly leapt off Izuru and skittered back a few feet, stammering, "S-s-sorry, Kira-fukutaichou!" Izuru had jumped back up, his face the same color, if not redder, as hers.

"N-no, i-i-it's okay, I mean, ah, um," Kira stuttered. Meanwhile, the blonde sitting next to them had her hand covering her mouth, eyes wide with surprise and astonishment, yet dancing with suppressed laughter.

"Oh my," she squeaked, hand still concealing her grin.

"W-well, I think I-I should leave now..." Izuru said quickly, standing up as if he had been shocked.

"Oh, no, Kira-fukutaichou, don't leave!" Satsuki said, raising one hand as if hesitantly reaching out to him.

"Well, why wouldn't you want me to? I mean, I-" Kira asked, but was cut off by Maiko shouting out, "For the same reason she fell on top of you!" Maiko burst out laughing, not able to hold it in any longer, as Izuru and Satsuki turned an even brighter red.

"Maiko!" shouted Satsuki, feeling the most embarrassed she'd felt since she was in Shinoreijutsuin. Maiko simply laughed, getting Satsuki angrier by the second.

"We're leaving," she growled, grabbing the collar of her friend's uniform to drag her away.

"Sorry, Assistant Captain Kira!" she called over her shoulder as she stomped away, dragging her squirming friend as she went.

-----

"Ugh, I cannot _believe_ you, Maiko," Satsuki sighed, currently in the very large room they shared.

"Aww, come on, it was funny!" she giggled, sprawled out on the floor, upside-down.

"Maybe for you it was, but not for me! I'm sure Kira-fukutaichou was embarrassed too," Satsuki whined.

"Neh, he'll get over it," Maiko said, staring up at the ceiling. Her long, blonde hair curled around her head, like some sort of an ironic halo. Satsuki sighed and ruffled her own, shifting herself in a more comfortable sitting position. Suddenly, a soft scraping-like noise was heard, causing the two girls to whip their heads around at the cause of the noise that they knew all-too-well: the sliding door.

The sliding door slowly opened, a glimmer of silver, and a mischievous grin was seen thorough the opening. The two gasped at the unexpected visitor, and quickly jumped to their feet.

"Ichimaru-taichou!" they both said at once, bowing at the same time.

"Ichimaru looked surprised for a moment, then returned to his usual grinning face.

"No need 'ta be for formal..." he said. "I just came here to ask for a small favor."

The two both slowly rose at the same time, looking up at Ichimaru with curious expressions.

"Hmm..." Ichimaru mused, "it's kinda odd how ya both do the same thing 'a the same time."

"Nah, it's just means that we're really close, I guess," Maiko said, smiling up at her captain.

"Well, tha's good," Gin responded, nodding his head. "Anyway...about this favor. I have, as ya know, much ta do at the moment, and I need someone ta take care of a couple hollows in the world of the livin' for me. I was wonderin' if ya would do it for me."

"Of course, Captain Ichimaru!" Satsuki said, smiling up at her captain.

"Thas' a good girl," Gin said, patting her on the head once. "If ya have any trouble, ya'll know where I'll be," He smiled at them, then silently walked out of the room.

-----

Satsuki and Maiko stared at the two hollows just feet from them, zanpakuto drawn defensively, ready to battle. Satsuki smirked as she stared at her sword, not even in its shikai form.

"Same plan as last time?" asked Maiko, glancing over at her partner.

"Wouldn't be any different," she responded, and they both disappeared in a burst of speed.


	3. Get Me a Kimono!

Blah blah blah. Nothing really important to say except that I'm not a fan of this particualr chapter. I need to rewrite it. Oo; Maybe I'm jsut being hard on myself.

Edit: I wanted to title the chapter, "Hollows Aren't the Only Annoying Thing Around Here," but it took up too much text. ..;

**Disclaimer: Wow, I wish Izuru was mine. xD Kidding. Kinda. ;**

* * *

Satsuki stopped as she reached the first hollow, on the side the other was not by. She prepared herself, sheathing her zanpakuto for just a few seconds. She began to chant quickly before the hollow even had time to turn around; let alone blink.

"Jikaise yo, rodaniini..." she began, closing her green eyes as she did so. "...no kuroinu! Ichidokushi, yaki-harai, mizukara nodo o kakikiru ga ii! Kido number 9, Geki!"

Her eyes snapped open as her energy came pouring out of her, engulfing the hollow in a bright red light. She grinned; the kido had been performed successfully and the hollow was now trapped. Satsuki chuckled, drawing her zanpakuto from its sheath.

"Now, Maiko!" she shouted, and a figure came over the top of the mobile hollow. It turned around, screeching that horrible screech of it's, and Maiko brought her blade swinging down in one swift motion. The hollow was split clean in half, the pieces falling to the ground and disintegrating almost instantly. Maiko landed on the ground lightly, still on her feet, robes fluttering around her like a butterfly. She looked up and grinned happily at Satsuki, who gave her a thumbs-up, and turned toward the immobile hollow. Gripping her zanpakuto, she started to run towards it, thinking she had this totally handled, thinking it was over. Suddenly, she heard a frantic shout from behind her; two simple words.

"Look out!"

She looked back, eyes widened from fear of what could be behind her. Just as she suspected. Another hollow.

Satsuki couldn't even turn around all of the way before the hollow screeched and took a large, fatal swipe at her. She tried to bring up her weapon up to block it, but it did little good. The flesh all along her stomach and chest was town open, blood flowing from it, splattering on the ground, soaking her uniform. She was sent flying backward from the force and landed just a few feet from the immobile hollow that she had been trying to kill earlier.

"Satsuki!" Maiko screamed, worried terribly for her friend.

"I'm fine!" Satsuki shouted back weakly. "Get the hollow!"

That was her only concern: completing the mission. She didn't care if she was wounded. She knew she would get hurt, maybe even killed when she joined the Gotei 13; but she joined to fight. She wasn't going to back down now.

In extreme pain, she gritted her teeth and slowly stood up, blood flowing profusely from the fresh wound. It slowly dripped down from her stomach and landed near her feet; but she didn't care. She had to destroy the other hollow.

Lifting her zanpakuto, she charged at the hollow for the final time, eyes filled with determination, not letting one sign of the pain break through. She leapt through the air, brunette hair whipping out around her, and swung her weapon, cutting the hollow clean in half. It screeched, furious that it wasn't able to do anything to prevent its demise, then slowly disappeared into nothingness. Satsuki landed hard on the ground, but still, miraculously, on her sandaled feet. She crouched down, breathing heavily, for she had lost way too much blood. Her vision blinked in and out, her grip on her zanpakuto slackened, and it fell to the ground with a resounding "clang". With a pained sigh, she felt her body relaxing as she slipped in and out of consciousness; then fell to the hard ground. Everything was so heavy. She tried to twitch a finger, but it wouldn't move even one bit. Even her eyelids were heavy. The last thing she saw was Maiko's worried face as she bent over to help her…

* * *

Satsuki groaned, feeling immense pain all along her torso. Where was she? There seemed to be faint sounds that she heard, but they seemed to be so far away. There was a bright light leaking through her eyelids. She opened her green eyes and looked around. 

There was a brown ceiling above her; she could see that much, but it looked hazy. She blinked, and everything coming into clearer focus. She heard a shuffling noise on the right, then a gasp of delight.

"Satsuki! You're awake!"

That was Maiko's voice. Satsuki groaned, and with much difficulty and pain, sat up slowly, head spinning. She sat there for a few long seconds, waiting for the room to stop moving around like that, then looked at her surroundings. It was her room...how strange. Last thing she knew, she was fighting a hollow...ah. Maiko must've transported her back.

"How are you feeling?" Maiko asked softly. As Satsuki looked her over, she saw that Maiko had numerous cuts and bruises all over her body. One of her arms was wrapped in gauze, a small stain of blood in the middle of it. Satsuki suspected a large gash was actually there, but wounds were fairly simple to heal with kido.

Satsuki paused for a few seconds, letting the pain pulse throughout her body, then responded, "Like a piece of crap."

"Good, that's how you should feel," Maiko said, rolling her eyes.

"How long have I been out?" the shinigami asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Three days," Maiko replied simply, causing a yell of outrage from Satsuki. "Just kidding...it was only a few hours. The medical squad took care of you and brought you back here."

Satsuki took a few seconds for her breathing to return to normal, (the three days thing had really startled her), and glanced down. She was a bit cold for some reason. What she saw caused her to yelp again.

She had almost forgotten what it would take to bandage her wounds...and at the moment, she was topless with only bandages around practically all of her torso.

Wow. That's awkward, she thought.

"Well," Maiko sighed, "Fukutaichou's been a bit worried about you, and he's been waiting outside the door for quite a while. Shall I invite him in?" Maiko grinned mischievously, making her way to the door.

"Maiko, you evil- " Satsuki started, scrambling to find a kimono. Her face was transformed into an expression of relief when she found one lying next to her, folded up. She grabbed it, and struggled to unfold it so she could put it on, but alas, Satsuki heard the sound of the sliding door opening and squeaked, hiding under the blanket that she had been covered with. As she cowered under the blanket, she heard Maiko giggling furiously, the peeked her head out. No Izuru.

"Heeey..." she said, frowning. "'What is this?"

This only made Maiko giggle even more.

"What? You _wanna_ see him when you're like this?" she laughed, doubling over.

"No!" Satsuki shouted, blushing furiously. Maiko laughed silently for a few more minutes, then wiped her eyes and turned to Satsuki, a serious expression on her face.

"But...he is here. He actually did drop by a while ago, and I told him that you weren't up yet, but I expected you would regain consciousness anytime soon. So, being the kindhearted soul that he is, he waited outside our place for you. Probably had nothing else better to do, anyway. " Maiko explained, waving her hands.

"Well, go get him! It's rude to keep him waiting this long!" Satsuki exclaimed, pulling her arm through one of the sleeves of the kimono. Maiko shrugged, and slid out the door to get him. Muttering to herself, Satsuki securely tied her white obi around her waist, and sighed, hoping it wouldn't take too long to recover. Even though she didn't show it, she was tired from all of this.

"Satsuki-chan!" she heard a sweet voice shout, "Kira-fukutaichou's here!" The blonde came bouncing happily into the room, Kira following close behind, eyes looking around nervously. Satsuki looked up at them, took a deep breath, (which was a mistake, since it really hurt her), and smiled.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Kira-fukutaichou," Satsuki said, brushing a small lock of brunette hair out of her face.

Izuru smiled slightly and replied, "You're welcome. I really do care for those I work with...even though others may see them as underlings."

At these words, Satsuki felt much appreciation and a bit of admiration toward Kira. She bowed her head, thanking him warmly once again.

Kira smiled nervously, and then said, "Congratulations on completing the mission with such success..."

Maiko grinned that usually wide grin of hers and said, "Thanks! It was nothing!"

"Maybe for you..." Satsuki whispered, clutching her stomach.

Izuru gave a nervous laugh. Everything was silent for a few moments, then Izuru spoke up quietly.

"Well...I think I should be going now...you need your rest."

"Alright then, fukutaichou. Take care!" Satsuki called, smiling, and Izuru retreated out the door.


End file.
